Spark of the Rebellion: Ignition
by Cpt. Matt Smith
Summary: What happens when a new member of the crew is introduced? What happens when that member had ties to some of the most secret organizations ever? How will he react to another new addition to the crew? Find out as Matt Smith struggles with his past, his love with Sabine, and Ezra joining the crew... WARNING- cheesy, and a little Earthy. (Authors notes at the beginning) Please Review
1. AN

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Author's notes

Hello, everyone.

Today, I decided to upload a story I've had for a while, but before I do, I need to explain a few things and bring a few disclaimers to light... If you feel like you don't need to read these notes, then the story is accessible, via how it always is. WARNING! VERY CHEEZY

Okay, they're gone; it's just the two of us.

1- I'm sure most of you have heard of secret societies, like the Illuminati, and Freemasons? Well, there will be 3 of those included in this story. The Illuminati, The Freemasons, and The Knights Templar. In this universe, The Freemasons are a religious group protected by The Knights Templar. The Knights Templar use and manufacture weapons that look similar to swords, hidden blades, and shields of the 1500s. They also use modern day guns, such as desert eagles, but do not manufacture them. These weapons harness the technology of lightsabers, but do not require the force to wield them, as they use artificial kyber-crystals, which all glow grey.

The Illuminati are an all-around group that focus on religious studies, and military movement. Unlike The Knights Templar, The Illuminati are more aggressive, and attack other organizations, whereas The Knights Templar, only defend.

You'll see these secret societies displayed as The Knights Templar, The Freemasons or The Illuminati, because I felt the need to separate them from the rest of the text, and this was created on an iPod.

2- There will be some references to earth, and even some things mentioned that are on earth now. This is because this universe has Star Wars take place in our distant future, long after earth's destruction. What happens is that earth scientists discover alien life in our Milky Way Galaxy, approximately 30,000,000,000 years in the future, and this life is that which is in the Star Wars Universe.

The sun then goes SuperNova 2,970,000,000 years later, destroying earth, and by this time, the Battle of Naboo is 20 years away. If you do the math, this story would take roughly, 3,000,000,065 years, A.D., give or take several 1000 odd years.

3- Matthew Smithers AKA Matt Smith, AKA BloodShed, AKA Spector 6, is a history-enthused assassin for The Knight's Templar before he goes to join the crew of the Ghost. The (lightly detailed) story is as follows-

Mattew Smithers, or Matt Smith, due to the rise of the Empire, and collapse of the Republic Bank, was abandon by his parents when he was a mere 5 years old due to lack of food for his parents, let alone himself. He is taken in 2 years later as an assassin for The Knights Templar and is ready for his first mission by the time he is 8.

When he is 11, he goes on one final mission before being promoted to a Freemason, but upon his return, he discovers the Temple he has grown up in, is in ruins. After avoiding The Illuminati who attacked the Temple, He locates, and disables the person who betrayed him to The Illuminati, and tortures them until they are dead. He swears revenge on The Illuminati, makes a music video (similar to the one Smosh made for Assassin's Creed 2, but with Illuminati instead of British Soldiers as the bad guys) to make them aware that he's coming for them, and hunts them down, one by one. Killing them, one, by pig-stinking one.

No he's not me.

My name is Adrian.

3 years later, he returns to the temple from an assassination mission on Dantooine, to find that someone has been trespassing on the temple grounds. He tracks down the trespassers, and discovers the crew of the Ghost. After a quick skirmish, they eventually sort things out, and thanks to 14-year-old Sabine's ability to persuade, Matt decides to postpone his revenge on The Illuminati, and join the crew.

*you are now up-to-date on Matt Smith*

All his armor and weapons have the same paint scheme: black, with a rich teal as a secondary colour. His armor is ARC trooper armor from the clone wars. (SOMETHING had to happen to Five's armor). He has collected many historical weapons from pistols, to swords and shields, to mini-guns and RPG Launchers, and sniper rifles and assault rifles galore.

4- THIS STORY IS PRE-WRITTEN! I'm sorry for those of you who want to make a suggestion, but please, don't bother. Now yes, if you want a certain scene re-written, I'll see about editing it. But as far as "this needs to happen to this character because this," there will be none of that. This Is a parody of the first episode of SWR, so you know the story line. The only thing that really differs, are some references to things here and there, the introductory chapter, and the introduction of my OC: Matt Smith

5- This is the part everyone hates... the fact i have to go through every single disclaimer... *sigh...* I claim no... Actually, it'd be better if I have you a list. Much easier.

Things I don't claim ANY rights to-

Star Wars (all variations)

Gordon Lightfoot: Gord's Gold

The Vinyl Café

Coldplay

Space Battleship Yamato

Shinedown

AC/DC

Queen

The Knights Templar

The Illuminati

The Freemasons

GTA: XI

DeathStroke

Teen Titans

Nail Bombs (The Last of Us version)

Frozen

Batman

The Lion King

Things I own/thought of-

Black/teal paint scheme

Matt Smith's Charecter

LaserSheild

LaserSword (not lightsaber)

Hidden Laser Blade

Nail Bombs (my version)

Modified E-11 blaster

This fanfiction

6- that concludes the author's notes. If you have any questions, please enter them in the review box below, and I will try to answer them as best I can, when I can.


	2. Chapter 1

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 1

"Look:" I said. "If we don't hijack these weapons, we will, A) be out gunned due to no weapon upgrades, B) unable to buy stuff without selling Sabine's paint-"

"HEY!" Yelled Sabine.

"And C) we won't get our daily punch at the empire!"

Kanan sighed... "I guess it's settled; we attack the Imperial base," he said. "the assult begins tomorrow, at ten hundred hours. Dismissed."

I headed through the halls of the ghost, and entered my quarters. Posters of THE 'Space Battleship Yamato' lined the wall above my bed. I even had Sabine paint the ship on the wall opposite, which was just to my left. I had a storm trooper helmet on my bedside table. painted black with bright teal highlights, it was my second most prized possession. Boy I'd had some fun with that, particularly pranking Zeb. My #1 most prized possession of ALL TIME, was standard issue ARC Trooper armor from the clone wars. That I had also customized.

My room was an even rectangle with a 10x5 meter floor area. I had a PS5 just under my TV, and a music player beside it.

After I heard Sabine's paint sprayers doing their job, I popped My 'Shinedown' CD in, skipped all the way to "I'm Alive" and blasted the volume. I figured everyone on the ship would rather hear that then the constant spraying of Sabine's paint. I then grabbed my modified E-11 blaster, jumped on my bed, and began polishing the gun. The barrel was tricky, as I had extended it to twice the length of a standard issue Empire one. The retractable stock, I had welded in place, and put a fixed on one the back. The scope was better than the empire could ever HOPE to achive, and I had changed the ammo color to green.

Hera entered my room.

"Matt? I'm headed to the market, wanna come?" She asked. I did, acctually. I needed a new CD; I was getting tired of Queen, Coldplay, AC/DC, and Shinedown. I needed new parts for my gun, and some shoulder plates down at the gun shop.

"Sure, I'll tag along." I replied. I grabbed my mask, put it on, and flipped my hood up. I have to admit, the mask made me look freaking scary. It was like the comic book villan "DeathStroke," but instead of a tan colour, I had red on the left side half.

Hera chuckled. "OK, BloodShed, lets go." I grabbed my wallet, and followed Hera.

"Where'd you get 'BloodShed' from?" I asked.

"That guy in your comic books, 'Slade?' He's also known as DeathStroke, right? But he has a sandy color on the left of his mask, and you have red. The colour of blood is red, so I just came up with 'BloodShed' on the spot."

"BloodShed... I like it," I said. "That'll be my code name on missions, eh? Heh heh heh..."

"In your dreams, Matt," Sabine taunted.

"Ha ha," I said. "At least I don't paint everything in sight."

"Said the man who had me paint a space battleship on his wall," she whitfully defended. I could do nothing but growl...

"She's not tagging along with us, is she?"

When we got to the market a 1/2 hour later, my first stop was the weapon shop. But Hera and Sabine had different plans. Hera wanted fruits and vegetebles for cooking, and Sabine wanted paint. We agreed to meet back there in 1 hour.

I entered the weapon shop, but was not suprised to see the counterman to be wearing standard issue, phase ONE clone trooper armor. That was the only military armor legal to be worn as a daily attire or something like that. I found the parts I needed, made my purchase, and exited the store.

"Next stop: World's Smallest Record Store," I thought. When I got there, Dave was at the counter, selling some CDs too a TIE pilot.

"How's it goin' Dave?" I asked. "Is The Gordan Lightfoot CD that I asked for in yet?"

"Yup. In at the back, Matt."

"Thanks." The pilot eyed me down as if I was doing something wrong. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nice mask, bro," he replied.

"Uh, huh." I got my records, and got the hell out of there. As far as TIE pilots go, he was... just plain weird... Besides: I didn't want to stand around all day chatting with a guy I might have to kill tomorrow.

I had some time to fart around and do a bit of browsing, but something caught my eye; a kid, with purple eyes, an orange jump suit, a grey vest. and nerf Hyde boots. He was up to something. I followed him. After about 5 minutes of stealth on my part, we came to a run-down part of town. Specifically a house with an official imperial warning declaring the building off-limits. I figured what the boy was thinking: bullshit. And I was right; he pulled out a key card, unlocked the door, and entered the building. 'Imperial spy' I thought. But why would he come here? Was this his radio station? Was he meeting up with someone? I wanted to find out. I approached the now closed door, pressed my ear against it, and listened. I heard something I would never have guessed in a million years: Nothing. This was no imperial spy; he was a boy who must've lost his parents. This must have been his home. I suddenly noticed that footsteps were coming towards the door... Closer... Closer... Closer still. My heart began racing. I was about to be caught. I almost freaked out, but I kept my cool, and jumped on top of the roof. The boy came out of the building, shut the door, and went on his way. The poor bugger didnt look any older than 14 or 15.

I remembered that I was to meet Hera and Sabine at the market Center in 15. I hastily made my way to the rendezvous point via roof top.

When I got there, they to we're ready to go, but they wanted to know what I was doing on the rooftops.

"Nothing," I answered. I told them nothing else.

When we got back, Zeb and Kanan were going over the plan for tomorrow's raid. I was about to ask what the plan was, but I was instantly ran over. Sabine giggled, and I instantly knew it was Chopper.

"Why you little-" I muttered. "GET BACK HERE, I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

Yeah... I chased him halfway 'round the ship before I caught him. I SLAMMED a restraining bolt on him so be couldn't go over 1 kilometer per hour. "Try to run me over with THAT speed, rust bucket."

I went back to my room, and checked out my loot. Various gun parts, ARC trooper shoulder pads, "Gordon Lightfoot: Gord's Gold," "Presence," and "Stuart Mclean: The Vynal Cafe." Pretty good haul, if you ask me.

A knock rang at my door as I was about to put in Presence. I answered it.

"Yo!" I said when I opened the door. It was Sabine. "What'ya need?"

"Nothing," she said. Her hands were behind her back, and she was acting unusually feminine. "I just wanted to see how my friend was doing."

"Well, I wouldn't mind someone to play GTA with. Go hook up your PS5, and I'll set up the server."

"Oh... OK..." She said, seemingly disappointed. Curious. Either way, I had to get a server setup on "GTA: XI" before we could play, and Sabine was quick at getting her PS5 setup. I turned the machine on, and started the server. Sabine joined about 2 seconds later. Exellant timing.

I put on my headset, connected it to her's, and we began to talk. We decided we would get a tank, and drive to the military base. And blow up every single thing there.

"We can't just YOLO it, we have to do it with swag," I said.

"What if we got the cargobob and flew the tank there?" Sabine replied

"Better... Or, if Zeb joined, we could have him carry a fuel truck there, and he could use that as a bomb. After that, you and Zeb land, and I cover you two as you hijack tanks. Then we unleash all hell on the place. SWIGITTY SWEGITTY SWOOP!"

Sabine giggled. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it when you said things like that."

Love. The word I'd been dreading to be between Sabine and I. I had a crush on Sabine, I admit, but I didn't want to complicate things between us by telling her. A few seconds later, Zeb joined. Thank Yoda.

"Ah, Zeb! We were just talking about you! We need a 3rd person."

"Oh, really?" He said. "What's the plan?"

"We have a tank, and 2 cargobobs at our disposal, right?" I started. "The plan is: Sabine picks up the tank, which I will be in, and you go to the highway and get a fuel truck. We then fly them to the military base. You drop the truck from so high, it will explode, and Sabine lowers me into the base. You then both land and I'll cover you while you hijack tanks."

"Really? That's all you could think of?"

"Yeah..."

"I LOVE it!" Zeb close to yelled. So we did that, and by the time we were done, it was time to hit the sack. We all wished eachother goodnight, and I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 2

Knock, knock, knock.

"Matt?"

I groaned

"Matt?!"

Silence...

"MATT! Get up! We'll miss the shipment!"

Damnit! I had forgotten to set my alarm!

I sprang out of bed, grabbed my rifle and pistols, essentially SLAPPED my mask on, flipped my hood up, and ran out the door. I met up with the others, and we discussed the plan on the way. We were to intercept an Imperial weapons transport, hijack a ton of E-11 blasters, and food stuffs. We were to then rendezvous with the ghost, and load them on board, then fly off to meet Vizago.

When we got there, Kanan, Zeb, and I loaded 4 speeders with 2 crates each, and prepared to leave. When I turned to my speeder, the kid from the market was there.

"Um... What in HELL'S name, are you doing here, kid?!" I asked.

"Taking a bunch of crates... How about you?" He replied.

"So... A smart-ass, are ya?"

"... I guess, but I prefer, comedian. Oh! And thanks for doing the heavy lifting..." The kid started backing up. Zeb tried to hit him, but the kid ducked, and got out of Zeb's reach, waving as he went. Zeb, Kanan and I decided to do the same. While Zeb and Kanan drove past an imperial officer, I took care to say "We've got this... Take a day off," tauntingly.

We followed the kid around a corner, and saw Sabine jump onto his speeder. She nearly fell off, but managed to hold on.

She looked at the kid, took out one of her pistols, and threatened the kid, but didn't shoot... Instead, she shot the link between the crates, and walked the crate into an alleyway. The chase was ON like DONKEY KONG!

A group of storm troopers jumped out in front of the kid's speeder and started shooting. Kanan pulled out his pistol, and returned fire. Every ONE of his shots hit it's target.

The kid pulled out into the walkway, scaring the HELL out of the pedestrians. At least he decided to clear the way for us. We drove through with ease.

When we got to the freeway, we got three imperial speeder troops on our tail. They opened fire. Two could play at that game. Zeb took his bo-rifle off his back, activated it, and fell behind. He took a trooper off the speeder with the bo-rifle. I just reduced my speed, and waited for one of them to catch up with me. One of them did.

"How ya doin', dood?" I asked. "Looks like we're in a 3-way race. How ya doing, agent Kallus?"

The trooper looked to address agent Kallus, but failed to see him... Because he wasn't there! I punched him off the speeder, and he flew away like a jet off an Aircraft carrier deck. Boom, shakalaka...

I returned my attention to what was going on in front of me, and just in the nick of time... An explosion was right in front of me, and I quickly turned left JUST in time, but almost flipped the speeder. Kanan decided he wanted to take the kid alone, and signaled Zeb and I to slow down, and let the ghost pick us up. We did so, but Zeb more reluctantly...

"When he catches that kid, I'll END him, said Zeb...


	4. Chapter 3

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 3

We boarded the ghost with the crates, Zeb stomping all the way. Sabine was already on with her crate. The ramp closed, and we took off.

"What's with you?" She asked. "That kid too much for you?"

"Says the girl who failed to shoot him when she had him at her mercy..." I retorted...

"Hey! He is just a kid!" She exlaimed.

"A kid that I think we need on our team," a voice said. It was Kanan. I hadn't realized we'd landed. And again, we took off.

"We're WHAT?" Yelled Zeb. "You CAN'T be serious!"

"Oh, but I am,"

"Here's my question: WHY?" I yelled.

"Because he held up a long time against A) us, and B) a horde of imperial soldiers!"

"Those are good reasons." I said. The ramp opened again. 3rd TIME IN AS MANY MINUTES!

Kanan tried to get the kid aboard. This I had to see. But the kid did something, yet again, unexpected... He grabbed the crate, ran and jumped for the ramp, with the crate.

And here's the crazy thing: he actually MADE IT! I helped him aboard, we got the crate in the hold, and the ramp closed behind us. We opened the crate, to reveal the E-11s.

"Woah! Do you have any idea what these are worth on the black market?" He asked.

"I DO, acctually," Kanan replied...

"Don't get any ideas..." Said Zeb.

"They're mine." The kid insisted.

"If you hadn't gotten in our way..."

"Too bad. I got to them first."

"It's not who's first. It's who's last," Kanan butted in. "Keep an eye on our friend here." Kanan went to the cockpit.

"So... What's going on?" The kid asked.

"If you must know, I'm about to kill the idiot who stuck his nose where it didn't belong..." I threatened. Sabine put her hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off. I heard Kanan from the cockpit.

"Hera, how about a little less attitude, and a little more altitude?"

"Seconded!" I yelled, making sure Hera heard me.

"Look, I was just doing what you were doing: stealing to survive," the kid defended.

"You had no idea what we were doing! You don't know us!" Zeb said back.

"And I don't want to! I just want off this bird!"

"Believe me, nothing would thrill me more than throwing you out... While in flight..."

The ship jolted, and Zeb fell right on top of that kid.

"Get off me..." The kid said. "Can't... Breeth..."

"I'm not THAT heavy in this gravity," Zeb defended.

"Not the weight... *cough* the smell..."

"Wh... So, you don't like the air quality in here, eh? Alright... I'll give you your own room!"

A series of protests came from the kid, as Zeb grabbed him, and THREW him into a little compartment used for cleaning supplies.

Another jolt.

"So, Sabine, you get a helmet this time?" I asked...

"No... I keep forgetting..."

"Sabine, Zeb? Where's the kid?" Kanan's voice rang from the speakers

"Don't worry! He's right in..." Zeb opened the door to the closet, and found the kid to be missing. "Here..." The vent grid was torn off the shaft, and it looked like the kid was in the vents.


	5. Chapter 4

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 4

"Zeb... Where's the kid?" Kanan asked.

"Well... He is in the ship." Zeb replied. A clanging came from the vents.

"Oh, he's in the ship alright," Sabine pointed out, unnecessarily. Another jolt rocked the ship. "Guess it's time to get to the guns..."

Sabine was the first to get to the nose cannon, and Kanan had just gotten in the other cannon, but Sabine had to throw the kid out of the gunner's seat. The kid turned around to fight her, but Sabine took her helmet off. After about a second, Sabine gave a confused look to the kid, then hopped strait into the gunner seat.

"I got this..." I said to Zeb.

"Hi. My name's Ezra... What's yours?" He asked Sabine. I turned him around, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, pulling him a foot off the ground to meet my mask..

"My name's BloodShed, you ass hat," I said. "Now if you don't want your blood too be shed, I suggest you, STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"Calculations for the hyperspace jump are complete, but I need an opening," Hera said over the intership radio.

"Found one!" Sabine yelled, just before she blasted a TIE fighter out of the sky. As I still held the kid, I dropped him as the stars turned to blue lines, and we blasted through space at light speed.

I hated hyperspace. Why couldn't someone have invented a wave motion engine so we could be at our destination in one minute, and suffer only unconsciousness instead of nausea, dizziness, and disorientation.

I went back to my quarters, and started polishing my rifle. You never know when you might need it at Tarken town. I was about 1/2 done, when Sabine entered my room, and the kid, who's name was obviously Ezra, folloed in close behind her.

"WHAT, in teal tarnation, do you two want?!" I yelled, jumping from my bed.

"Well, er..." Ezra began.

"Don't tell me... Instead of being civilized for 2 hours, you've been chasing Sabine around, hitting on her! Isn't that right!?"

"Erm... Yes..."

*sigh... "Ezra, out. Sabine, you can stay as long as you need."

"Why do I have to go? Ezra whined. I sat back down on my bed, and continued polishing.

"Because I trust Sabine, and you have no business in my room."

"Fair enough." Ezra left. I removed my mask, and Sabine sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Thanks, Matt," she said. He's really annoying."

"I'm not supprized. Someone as pretty as you is bound to get attention from annoying people." I complimented.

"Aw, thanks Matt."

"No problem."

An hour passed and I had long finished cleaning my rifle. Sabine and I had gotten bored of watching eachother play Destiny. There was an awkward silence between us and there was still an hour to go before we got to Tarken Town... Sabine broke the silence.

"So what did you get at the market yesterday?" She asked.

"Well..." I said. "I got various gun parts, ARC trooper shoulder pads, "Gordon Lightfoot: Gord's Gold," "Presence," and "Stuart Mclean: The Vynal Cafe." Pretty good haul, if you ask me."

"Your very interested in music... Will you sing one of your songs for me?"

"I'm not exactly the singing type..."

"Come on! Please?"

"Fine. One song," I said.

I sang her "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay. I didn't think I had a good singing voice, but Sabine seamed to think I did.

"That was beautiful." Sabine complimented.

"Thanks," I said. "You know, most of these songs I have here are several billions of years old. They don't make music like this anymore..."

"Hm... You know, that song related to you in a certain way."

"How so?"

"In the song, you said that, in the morning, you sleep alone... You… don't have too..."

That was a little confusing...


	6. Chapter 5

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 5

"What are you saying?" I asked her.

"I'm saying that... Ever since we met at The Freemasons's temple... once I got to know you, I-I... Oh, screw it!" Sabine slammed her lips into mine, and near refused to break apart. After my initial shock, I started kissing back. When we broke away from the kiss, I spoke.

"... I see... I do wish you'd told me sooner..." My face gained a bright red.

"I know... I'm sorry I didn't..."

We talked for another hour, when another knock came at the door. When I opened it, it was Zeb.

"We're getting ready to land. Matt, you'd better get your clone armor on," he said.

"Ok. Sabine, you should go."

"Alright." Sabine left.

I shut my door, locked it, and stripped to my underwear. After I had done that, I went to my closet, and put my normal clothes in there. I picked up a body glove, and put it on. I put the clone armor on over it. Helmet was last to go on. I armed myself with my rifle, two desert eagles, and several thermal detonators. I then unlocked my door, and went to the hold.


	7. Chapter 6

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 6

When I met up with the crew in the hold, we went over who would be talking to Vizago.

"We know it's gonna be you and Hera, Kanan!" I said. "It's ALWAYS you and Hera!"

"Yeah. In bed at night..." Zeb whispered in my ear. He and I started sniggering. Mistake.

"ZEB! MATT! IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU TWO IN THE NEXT HOUR, I'LL HAVE YOU CLEANING CHOPPER FOR A WEEK!" Kanan screamed. I shut my mouth. I may be more intimidating, but Kanan was a Jedi... You don't threaten Jedi...

"So are we gonna talk to Vizago, or what? Cause... we're here."

"Oh. Right," Kanan said. "Let's go."

A bang came from a ventelation shaft outlet, and Zeb tore the door open. Out fell Ezra. Damn him. He'd have to tag along... After questioning from Kanan.

Kanan and Hera took the crate of E-11s to Vizago, while Zeb, Sabine, and I gathered the food crates, and headed to the town square. Ezra asked where Kanan and Hera were going.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Zeb told him. "Oh, and I might just kill you anyway."

"Grab a crate, pull your weight," said Sabine. Ezra, who had taken an odd liking to Sabine, obeyed. We all went down into the town.

It was an awful place. Not to be in, but the mood was horrible. Sad. Dreary. Miserable.

"I've never been off Lothal, and I've never heard of this place," Ezra said.

"The empire doesn't exactly advertise it," I told him.

"They call it 'Tarken Town." Sabine went on. "These people were all farmers, but they were forced into coming here by Grand Moff Tarken, who was a captain in the Clone Wars. He forced these people off their land when the Empire needed farm land for resources. If anyone resisted, they got arrested... for 'treason.'"

"Shame," I said. "Tarken would be a good man, if he acctually had some common sense..." We arrived at the Center of town.

"Allright, everyone," Said Zeb.. "Who wants some free grub?!"

The people approached us, and the food crates, taking one or two fruits each, thanking us as they did so. Two girls stood back a bit, and stared at me, giggling. I stared back at them until Zeb elbowed me, smiling. I knew what he meant. I returned to passing out fruits. But behind my helmet, I was taking glances at the two girls. They were very pretty, and Sabine wouldn't be happy, but she didn't need to know.

Either way, it felt good to help. The people were even thanking Ezra, which was a little odd, because he didn't do much. But hey, they didn't know that. And I wasn't about to correct them, either. We left the crates in the Center of town and returned to the Ghost.

I sat down on the hill overlooking the town, and sighed as Ezra sat beside me, a little too close for my liking. I scooted over a smidgen.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied; I wasn't in the mood for being cold towards him.

"You know, we have faces for a reason," he said. "Why do you wear a mask all the time?"

"You want the long, or the short of it?" I asked.

"Short." He replied.

"I don't trust you." I explained.

"Okay, I got that. What's the long?" he asked.

"You asked for it, kid," I said, warningly.

[[[Begin flashback- When I was around 5, I was abandon by my parents, and left on the street. I asked an Imperial soldier to help me find my parents. He took it up with his commander to see if it was ok. Unfortunately, his commander was a douche bag, and said no. He took me in, but shortly after, he was arrested for treason of some sort, and faced with a firing squadron. I was about 6 when that happened.

I was returned to the streets, and left for dead. I think they acctually told the shop venders to not take pity on me, or else... But one man did. He wore a white robe, and had two tomahawks on his belt. On his back, was a Red Cross: the symbol for The Knight's Templar, But he also had a Freemasons' ring on.

The man approached me, and asked if I would like to become part of The Knight's Templar as an assassin.

I said "What the hell? Beats standing around in the middle of the street starving to death."

I went with the man. He fed me a large, home cooked meal. It was the best food I had ever tasted. He told me his name was Anthony.

After I was done eating, I was told to take a shower. I did so, but when I got out of the shower, my clothes were gone, and replaced with robes similar to the ones Anthony wore. I put them on. There were also armaments. A hidden lazer blade, a tomahawk, and two desert eagles. I put those where I thought they belonged. Tomahawk on my back, desert eagles in holesters on my waist, and hidden blade on my lower arm. I exited the bathroom, and met up with Anthony.

He led me into a long room that had Freemasons on one side, soldiers and assassins of The Knight's Templar on the other. At the end of the room, and a red carpet, were two men, each sitting on throne-like chairs. The one on the left was a Freemason, the one on the right was of The Knight's Templar. Anthony led me down the red carpet. When we approached the two men, I bowed, assuming that these were the leaders of each organization.

The man of The Knight's Templar spoke.

"He who is named, Mattew Smithers, step forward," he said. I obeyed.

"Do you, Matthew Smithers, pledge your aligence to the Freemasons, and The Knights Templar?" He asked.

"I do," I replied.

"Do you, Mattew Smithers, swear to secrecy, never to reveal what goes on behind our doors?" The Freemason asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Matthew Smithers, declare war on all those who would seek to destroy The Knight's Templar, or the Freemasons?" They said in unison.

"I do."

"Then let the record show, that on this day, Matthew Smithers is now officially a Freemason, and an Assassin of The Knight's Templar."

The ceremony was finished, and there was a banquet. One of the olden days. The friuts and vegetables were grown in the gardens, and the meats, such as chicken, were raised in the barnyards. I was suprised that the Empire hadn't stolen the land. I asked the leader of the Freemasons about it.

"The Freemasons have a great say in what goes on in the Empire," he said. "We pointed out that all societies, such as churches, or The Illuminati should be allowed to continue their practices, as long as it did not effect the Empire."

"That's a good idea," I replied. 'What about the public? What have you tried to do for them?"

"Well, we tried to get the Empire to leave the civillians alone and let them keep any farm land they own. 1,000,000,000,000,000s of credits are in the Empire's wallet. They could find a siutible sun, put dirt in orbit, and figure out a way to grow crops there. They didn't go for it."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." I said. "The Empire is the reason I was living on the streets. They evicted my parents, and we hadn't enough to pay for all 3 of us, and only two. They abandoned me..."

"I see... Well, if you ever need counselling, I will be here for you, my boy," the Freemason said. I was great full.

My training began the next day. By the time I was 8, I was able to go on my first mission. I was to go to Corocant, and take out a Hutt named Ackar. He had survived the great Hutt Purge, just after the clone wars, and was now a significant threat to the Freemasons, and The Knight's Templar on a political standing.

I was to kill Ackar. I promised I would not fail, and hopped into a fighter provided to me by The Knight's Templar.

This was it. My first mission.

When I arrived at Corocant, the Empire asked for my identification. I told them I was part of The Knight's Templar, and was given permission to land. I went to Ackar's Tavern, and sat down at the bar. I asked for a Blue Kamino, hold the alcohol. There were several droids guarding Ackar, as he was also wanted by the Empire. This would be a walk in the park...

A boy, around 13, sat beside me, and started asking questions about The Knight's Templar such as "what do you do there," "Is it true you want a new world order," and most annoying- "how do you wear that uniform? It must be totally uncomfortable."

Eventually, I got so pissed off, I aimed my hidden laser blade for his abdomen. Release.

He grasped his stomach, and yelled at me. I shrugged, raised my hands, and made it perfectly clear I was armed, and ment business. The weakling fainted. The entire bar's attention turned to me. Ackar even addressed me personally.

"Who are you to be stabbing everyone in my bar, stranger?" He asked, with a slightly Swedish accent.

"I'm Matthew Smithers of The Knight's Templar, and Freemasons. Who are you to question me?" I retored.

"Young sir, I am the owner of this here joint, and if you don't like that, you can leave right now."

"I don't have any intentions of doing that... In fact, I'm here to kill someone..."

"And who might that be?"

"What buisness of that is yours?" I asked, returning to my drink.

"I know very well, I'm wanted by the Empire, and have valueble information about your 'Knight's Templar,' and 'Freemasons.' I know you plan to rebel at some point..."

"Oh, do you?" I asked. "We'll then, you'd better watch it. The Knight's Templar, doesn't take kindly to people who want to harm them."

"I'll keep that in mind... GUARDS! Take him to the dungeon! He'll serve as bait..."

The assassin and magna guard droids approached, weapons activated. I let them think I would go quietly, and then started swinging my tomahawk, and hidden blade around wildly, mameing, and disemboweling any droid, or anyone, who dared to get too close.

I wasn't a very discreet assassin. I'd rather be a soldier than anything else. But I ignored my wishes, and continued mameing the droids.

They never knew what hit them. I laughed maniacally, and stepped towards Ackar.

"Your defences are finished," I said. "Surrender your information about The Knight's Templar and Freemasons, or I WILL, kill you."

At this point, Ackar was backing down, but not ready to give up the information. I, 'persuaded' him to give me the information, by pointing my hidden laser blade at his throat, and having a grim look. He gave me the information, and I destroyed it, then and there. Then, I killed Ackar.

I made for the door, and was about to leave, but remembered that the bar had been full, and about 20 people just watched me. I turned around, and pulled out a hypnotization device.

"May I have your attention, please?" I asked. They all stared at the device. Once they were all mesmerized, I continued. "The man you saw here was not of The Knight's Templar, and destroyed information that would damage the Empire, and killed Ackar," I said.

They all came out of the trance, and agreed with me. After making sure there were no cameras involved, I got out of there, before people saw the cross on my back, and realized that I lied to them.

I returned to Lothal, and reported back to the leaders. I told them of my success, and they congratulated me. I didn't tell them about everyone seeing me, or using the hypnosis device. That would be enough to get me punished for taking such risks. I would still have to be more subtle.

I was given an assignment to take a man out at an Opera presentation. My target: Percy Grover. Priority: kill on sight, no mercy.

I took an ARC-170 to Naboo, and setup a sniper position in the balcony overlooking the stage. I prepared my Barrett 50 caliber sniper rifle, and waited. When he showed up, I pulled the trigger, packed up as quickly as I could, and turned to leave. But someone blocked my path.

A girl, about my age, was in the doorframe, blocking my path.

"Ok, look, I need to get out of here, so... Yeah, if you could just step aside, that'd be great." I said.

"Why should I?" She asked. "You just killed a man."

"Because I am of The Knight's Templar, and will NOT, hesitate to take another life."

"I won't move. Unless..."

"Unless what? I haven't got all day." I snapped.

"You take your hood down... I want to know who you are..." She said.

It was an odd request, but if it ment a life had could be saved, I was all for it. I removed my hood, and let her see my face. When I was sure she knew who I was, I put my hood backed up, and told her never to reveal my identity. She agreed.

I left with haste, just barely avoided a group of storm troopers. I returned to the temple.

After 3 years, over 300 missions completed, and several low-tech guns collected, I was sent on one final mission before I became a Freemason. But I would never become one.

After I was done the mission, I returned, but from the skies, I saw the temple burning. I noticed that the landing ships had the symbol of The Illuminati on them, and immediately landed.

It was too late. The ships took off just as I landed, and never noticed me. But I noticed someone still on the ground. A girl. My age. I hopped out of the ship, and approached, with caution.

When I saw who it was, I recognized her immediately...

It was the girl from the Oprah house. That BITCH betrayed my identity! She bore the symbol of The Illuminati, and had a sword at her side.

I took my tomahawk off my back, and approached.

"Remember me?" I asked. She spun around on her heals, and unsheathed her sword.

"You're the assassin from the Oprah house on Naboo..." She said.

"Very astute observation... You have also attacked my home, and betrayed my identity... After you promised you wouldn't."

"You must be thick! You can't automatically assum that people will obey you! You did, after all, kill my father..."

"AT LEAST YOU KNEW YOURS!" I yelled. I lunged at her, tomahawk raised, desert eagle in hand, and hidden laser blade extended.

We fought for an hour, when I finally got the advantage. She raised her sword to slice me in two, from my head down, and I used my hidden laser blade to stab her right in her abdomen. A fatal blow.

I left her standing there, with the pain inflicted by the blade. She dropped her sword, and fell backwards. I'd be back.

I searched for Anthony, for what seemed like hours. I found his corpse in the same room he'd raised me in. No life signs.

I returned to the girl. She was still alive, but weak, and not moving. She was about to experience something worse than death. I moved swiftly towards her, removed my hood, and spoke.

"When I'm done with you, you'll BEG for death. And I will oblige. But your death will be slow, and painful."

I used my tomahawk to cut her. Arms, face, stomach, chest, legs, and finally, stabbing her in the heart with my hidden laser blade, she choughed up blood, and died. But I made sure she suffered untill she flat-lined. -End flashback]]]

"And the point of that?" Asked Ezra.

"The point is: I revealed my identity to someone I didn't know, and paid the price for it," I replied. "That's why I wear a mask around anyone I don't have a friendly relationship with."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for your loss," Ezra said. He got up, and walked towards the Ghost. He paused for a moment, but then continued to the ghost with caution.

When Hera and Kanan returned, they announced there would be no rest, and to prepare for the next op.


	8. Chapter 7

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 8

We met up with the crew in the ships hold, and discussed what our next op would be.

"Vizago gave us intel that a transport of captured wookies would be transported to work as slaves, and Vizago gave us the location of one of it's hyperspace breaks. The plan is: we intercept the transport, dock, get the wookies, and get outta there like a bat outta hell."

"And kill all the stormtroopers we can, right?" I asked.

The crew groaned.

"Of COURSE we kill all the stormtroopers we can!"

"Either way," said Hera, "hyperspace takes time. We have about two hours."

A clang came from the closet. The kid...

The door opened, and the kid came out. As soon as look at us, he ran back into the closet, trying to get away. But he wasn't fast enough for Zeb. The Lasat essencailly TORE him away from the vent before he could crawl back through. Zeb threw him on the floor in the middle of us.

"Zeb..." Said Hera.

"I told chopper to watch him!" Zeb defended, just before Chopper came zipping through the halls, and freaking out about how the kid got past him.

"Yeah. Some droid you have there," said Ezra. "Couldn't even figure out how to keep me out of his mainframe..."

Chopper growled, and seemingly threatened Ezra. Zeb wasn't too happy either...

"Grrr... Can we PLEASE, get rid of him?!" He yelled.

"No... We can't get rid of him..." Said Sabine, and a small smile sprouted on Ezra's face. "He knows too much."

Ezra's smile disappeared.

"I guess untill we complete this op, he'll have to stay... Meeting dismissed," said Kanan.

I left the hold, and went back to the main room. I sat down on the couch, and tried to take a nap. About 5 minutes later, I felt someone slowly trying to pry my mask off. I opened my eyes, the right one to no avail, and tried to smack whoever it was, upside the head. It was Ezra. I got up, and was about to start beating the s**t out of him, but he put his hands up in surrender, and I stood down, but I didn't leave my guard down, as This kid was reckless, and dangerous, so I wasn't about to trust him.

"What is your problem?!" Ezra yelled.

"That I don't want you tearing through my business!" I retorted. "What's so facinating about what's behind this mask, anyways?!"

"I wanted to know why you have one eye on the mask covered up! You didn't say during your story!"

"To scare the s**t out of my victims! Happy?"

"Quite!"

"MATT!" Hera yelled from the cockpit. "Don't harm him unless he harms you first!"

"Fine!" I yelled in return. "Just keep him away from me, or I might have to superglue this mask on!"

Sabine entered the main room, and Ezra instantly started hitting on her. She just ignored him.

"Spector 6? Would you come to my room for a sec?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered, and followed her into her room.

The walls were covered in neon colours, stormtrooper helmet drawings crossed out, and just plain craziness. Not like my walls. My walls either had posters, a painting of a certain space battleship, or black on them.

"So why'd you bring me in here?" I asked.

I overheard the conversation between you and Hera... I covered for you." She explained.

"Thanks. But that's not all you brought me in here for, is it?"

"You guessed it." Sabine started taking her armor plates off.

"Sabine, I don't know about this... The reason I didn't tell you first, is that I was worried if one of us got hurt, we'd hurt eachother, we'd worry, or something like that..."

"True.. But it's out there now... No taking it back." She had now finished with her armor. She got up off the bed, and started walking towards me seductively. "Kiss me."

I did so. We kissed for long periods of time, breaking only to breath. We had moved to the bed, and were sitting there... Kissing passionately... I never wanted this moment to end... I wanted to begin working her top off, but I didn't thing she would go for that... We had to stop at some point, and it was a little too late to begin doing that. I pulled away, but wished to continue.


	9. Chapter 8

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 8

We met up with the crew in the ships hold, and discussed what our next op would be.

"Vizago gave us intel that a transport of captured wookies would be transported to work as slaves, and Vizago gave us the location of one of it's hyperspace breaks. The plan is: we intercept the transport, dock, get the wookies, and get outta there like a bat outta hell."

"And kill all the stormtroopers we can, right?" I asked.

The crew groaned.

"Of COURSE we kill all the stormtroopers we can!"

"Either way," said Hera, "hyperspace takes time. We have about two hours."

A clang came from the closet. The kid...

The door opened, and the kid came out. As soon as look at us, he ran back into the closet, trying to get away. But he wasn't fast enough for Zeb. The Lasat essencailly TORE him away from the vent before he could crawl back through. Zeb threw him on the floor in the middle of us.

"Zeb..." Said Hera.

"I told chopper to watch him!" Zeb defended, just before Chopper came zipping through the halls, and freaking out about how the kid got past him.

"Yeah. Some droid you have there," said Ezra. "Couldn't even figure out how to keep me out of his mainframe..."

Chopper growled, and seemingly threatened Ezra. Zeb wasn't too happy either...

"Grrr... Can we PLEASE, get rid of him?!" He yelled.

"No... We can't get rid of him..." Said Sabine, and a small smile sprouted on Ezra's face. "He knows too much."

Ezra's smile disappeared.

"I guess untill we complete this op, he'll have to stay... Meeting dismissed," said Kanan.

I left the hold, and went back to the main room. I sat down on the couch, and tried to take a nap. About 5 minutes later, I felt someone slowly trying to pry my mask off. I opened my eyes, the right one to no avail, and tried to smack whoever it was, upside the head. It was Ezra. I got up, and was about to start beating the s**t out of him, but he put his hands up in surrender, and I stood down, but I didn't leave my guard down, as This kid was reckless, and dangerous, so I wasn't about to trust him.

"What is your problem?!" Ezra yelled.

"That I don't want you tearing through my business!" I retorted. "What's so facinating about what's behind this mask, anyways?!"

"I wanted to know why you have one eye on the mask covered up! You didn't say during your story!"

"To scare the s**t out of my victims! Happy?"

"Quite!"

"MATT!" Hera yelled from the cockpit. "Don't harm him unless he harms you first!"

"Fine!" I yelled in return. "Just keep him away from me, or I might have to superglue this mask on!"

Sabine entered the main room, and Ezra instantly started hitting on her. She just ignored him.

"Spector 6? Would you come to my room for a sec?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered, and followed her into her room.

The walls were covered in neon colours, stormtrooper helmet drawings crossed out, and just plain craziness. Not like my walls. My walls either had posters, a painting of a certain space battleship, or black on them.

"So why'd you bring me in here?" I asked.

I overheard the conversation between you and Hera... I covered for you." She explained.

"Thanks. But that's not all you brought me in here for, is it?"

"You guessed it." Sabine started taking her armor plates off.

"Sabine, I don't know about this... The reason I didn't tell you first, is that I was worried if one of us got hurt, we'd hurt eachother, we'd worry, or something like that..."

"True.. But it's out there now... No taking it back." She had now finished with her armor. She got up off the bed, and started walking towards me seductively. "Kiss me."

I did so. We kissed for long periods of time, breaking only to breath. We had moved to the bed, and were sitting there... Kissing passionately... I never wanted this moment to end... I wanted to begin working her top off, but I didn't thing she would go for that... We had to stop at some point, and it was a little too late to begin doing that. I pulled away, but wished to continue.


	10. Chapter 9

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 9

Sabine and I had been in her room for a half hour, and things were starting to get awkward... I was bringing up things, seemingly at rhandom, just to keep it from getting awkward. I really wanted to take things into my room so we could watch a movie or something, but that would be suspicious. But the other option was to stay in Sabine's room, but that would be even more suspicious... Screw it.

"Want to take this into my room? Maybe watch a movie?" I asked.

"I won't say no," Sabine replied. Thank, God. We went into my room, and I pulled out a copy of "The Lion King," "Batman," and "Frozen." I asked Sabine which she wanted to watch.

"Frozen sounds nice." She said. I put the movie in, and we watched together untill it was Time to free the wookies, with me making clever comments all the way.

Once it was time to save the wookies, Sabine went to put her armor back on, I resuited into my clone armor, arming myself with my rifle, 2 DC-17 pistols, and 5 nail bombs.

Nail bombs, if you didn't know, are essentially cans, a ton of nails in the side, pointy end out. In the can, is black power, and a fuse system. If you lit the fuse, the bomb would SHRED anything that crossed the nail's path, INCLUDING standard issue storm trooper armor. You don't want to cross paths with that bad boy. They're difficult to throw with all those nails, that's for sure, but with a re-enforced body glove, and tough skin, it's a peice of cake.

When I was done suiting up, I put my helmet on, and joined Hera in the cockpit. She was arguing with an imperial officer about having another captured wookie aboard. I caught on after about half a second.

"We never received information about this... Who is this really?" Asked the imperial officer, not buying Hera's story. Several TIE fighters deployed from the imperial transport.

"Look, we already got paid," Hera said in return, "if you don't want the wookie, I'll jeteson him into space. Let YOU tell your supiriors why the empire has one less slave in the spice mines."

A short silence came from the radio.

"Prepare to dock. Bay one. Storm troopers will meet you at the doors to take the wookie into custody."

"Nicely done," I told Hera after she shut the radio off.

"Thanks, she said, "I have been working on fooling the empire. But, then again, not like it's hard."

"Here come the TIEs," I pointed out. Keep your distance. But don't make it LOOK like you're trying to keep your distance."

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?!"

"I don't know! Fly casual! Either way, we need you to be ready when we get the wookies. Please be."

"I always am..."


	11. Chapter 10

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 10

We docked with the Imperial transport and went to the door. We had handcuffed Zeb, and were going to try and pass him off as a "rare hairless wookie..." I doubted it would work... The door opened.

The stormtroopers looked up at us, and got confused.

"That's not a wookie..." One of them said.

"Haven't you ever heard of the rare hairless wookie before?" Asked Kanan...

Zeb gave a very poor impression of a wookie... "Argh..."

The stormtroopers looked at eachother, then back at us.

"Oh, screw it." Zeb said, and he hit the storm troopers in the side of the head. "I don't think they bought it..."

"You didn't really give them a chance..." Said Sabine.

"It's just something about the feel of their helmets on my fists..." Said Zeb.

I put a shot into the head of each trooper. No reports would get to them now...

"Ok. You know the plan," said Kanan. "Split up, and carry out your tasks."

"Rodger." I said. "You sure you can keep up?"

"By the time you get to the bridge, we'll be off the ship..." Said Kanan.

"Not likely..." I said, and I ran to the bridge...

The ship was surprisingly empty. There were almost no troopers until I got to the bridge. I blasted the guards at the door, and any in the bridge, and prepared the ship for warp I was going to make it look like nothing was going on, and it was buisness as usual. Suddenly, my com link started going off. It was Kanan.

"SPECTOR 6! IT'S A TRAP!" He yelled.

"RODGER! WHILE WE'RE AT IT, LET'S YELL A LITTLE LOUDER! I DON'T THINK THEY CAN HEAR US ON COROCANT!" I replied, angry that he thought I was deaf. I went to make my way out of the bridge, when I looked out the view port. Instead of seeing space, I saw the undercarriage of a star destroyer. Then a hanger with about 40 TIE fighters.

"Spector 6 to Specter 5 and Spector 1: we have company! I estimate the ship will be boarded in less than 20 seconds!" I said. "If you have the Wookies, rendezvous at the Ghost and let's get outta here like a bat outta hell!"


	12. Chapter 11

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 11

"Please repeat last message, Spector 6!" Said Sabine.

"Spector 5, we have company! I estimate the ship will be boarded in less than 20 seconds!" I said. "If you have the Wookies, rendezvous at the Ghost and let's get outta here like a bat outta hell!"

"Rodger! Ready to shut off the gravity."

"This is Spector 1! We're pinned down by StormTroopers in the halls! We cannot reach the Ghost! Repeat: cannot reach Ghost!" Said Kanan. A knock came at the door to the bridge.

"I can't help you, Spector 1; I've got problems of my own, right now!" I said.

The gravity shut off.

I took out a nail bomb, pulled the fuse out as far as it would go, and placed it under the driver's seat. I lit the fuse. Just before StormTroopers blasted through the door, I hid behind the door, and waited for them to pass. They didn't notice me until it was too late.

I shifted over so that I was in the door frame, got their attention by tapping my foot, and shut the door. A satisfying bang came from inside the bridge, and yells followed immediately after. I opened the door.

Blood covered the StormTrooper's armor, and none laid alive.

I had won that skirmish.

I made my way to the exit, having to kill Troops at every turn. Even with the drawback of not knowing when the gravity would turn back on, an explosion rocking the ship, and falling on my face, I eventually caught up with Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, and... EZRA?!

"What's he doing here?!" I asked.

"Saving your life! That good enough for you?!"

"Right now, you little wank stain: you may have saved our lives, but that doesn't mean your on my good side." I retorted.

Just then, a horde of StormTroopers came around the corner, blasters firing. Every shot, missing...

"Conscripts... SHEESH!" I said, taking cover anyways. "If I were in that squad, you'd have been plugged full of laser bolts by now!" I shot a few bolts at the StormTroopers, taking down about 3 out of 25.

"But you never received training..." Said Zeb.

"Yeah? We're YOU there when I spent 3 years in Knight's Templar and FreeMasons?"

"No..."

"Then shut up and KILL THOSE STORMTROOPERS!" I yelled, returning the enemy's fire. Zeb followed suit.

I worked my way back to the exit, and entered. Zeb was still firing shots when I left.

I returned to the cockpit, and sat down. As soon as Hera knew Zeb was aboard, she made the jump to hyperspace.

"The whole thing was a set up." He said, with a scowl as he sits down.

"You think Vizago was in on it?" Sabine asks as she takes the seat behind Kanan as Jack chooses to lean against the wall next to the door since no doubt fuzzy would be walking in any minute. Hera turns around to face the trio at Sabine's question.

"Vizago would sell his mother to jawas if he could get a couple credits out of it." She says. "But we're a source of income for him. Even odds: he didn't know." She says, crossing her arms as she turns to look back out the windshield.

"The did okay." Kanan replies, before turning to face Zeb. "Where is he?" He asks, everyone turning to face Zeb as he grimaces slightly.

"I, uh, thought he was with you." He said.

"Zeb? what did you do to him?" She asks with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything to him. The… ISB agent grabbed him..." Zeb said.

"What?!" I yelled, along with the rest of the crew exclaims.

"The kid got grabbed okay!" Zeb yelled.

"Garrazeb! Orrelios!" Hera exclaims in a voice that shows just how angered she was at the moment.

"Oh come on! We were dumping him after the mission anyway… This just saves us fuel… They'll go easy on him. He's just a kid…" Zeb trails off.

/facepalm...

"Zeb? You know what happened when I was illegally taken in by an Imperial soldier?"

"No..." He replied.

"The soldier was executed for treason. I was thrown out on the street, and I could have SWORN the Empire told the shop keepers to not take pity on me. THAT'S how they treat kids..."

"Either way, it doesn't effect us what they do to him..."

"GARRAZEB ORRELIOS! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" I screamed in my low, rumbling voice. "It's our fault he was there! To not help him out of an ordeal WE have put him through would be dis-honour. You should know, being an Honour Guard yourself!" Zeb was a little taken aback, yet angered slightly by this statement.

"They'll be waiting for us..." Said Sabine... "We can't help him..."

"That's two votes against two," said Hera. "Kanan? You have the tie-breaking vote..."

Kanan thought, and finally said yes.

We created a plan, and began to prepare.

Two hours later, we were ready. We intercepted the Star Destroyer that Ezra was on, and attacked.

After landing in the hanger, the door opened, and a barrage of Laser bolts came through. I took cover.

"Sabine! Give me a hand! Time to unvail my little surprise!" I called.

"Got it!" She replied.

Up untill this point, my nail bombs had been kept secret from the empire, but were widely used by civilians who had lived to tell the tale.

I tossed a nail bomb to Sabine, and got one for myself. We lit them, and through them out into the 20 StormTroopers the fire ceased, and I looked out to see what they were doing.

The idiots were just staring at the bombs. Staring. I ducked behind the wall of the Ghost, and not a moment too soon. The nail bombs exploded, several whizzing through the Ghost's hold. Kanan and Zeb had gotten out of the way JUST in the nick of time.

"Boom, Shaka-Laka," I said.

All the StormTroopers were either dead, or mortally wounded. But it was the cameras that would tell the tail of how two primative, gunpowder-based bombs, could kill 20 (or perhaps more) people. After it was safe, I shot the cameras so they could get no more info.

After I did that, Sabine, Kanan, Zeb and I moved forward, to the brig. Sabine painted her signature mark: xX-The Firebird-Xx on the floor of the hanger, using her explosive paint.

We made our way down the hall to the detention level.

"Zeb! Hold this bay 'till we get back!" Said Kanan.

"And this time, try to make sure he gets ON the ship before we take off!" Sabine added.

"That wasn't my fault!" Zeb yelled.

"That's debateable..." Came a distorted voice... It was familiar...

A boy wearing a cadet helmet jumped down from the vents, and Zeb punched him strait in the face. If the kid wasn't wearing that helmet, he'd have been knocked out. Cold.

I helped the kid up, and he took his helmet off. It was Ezra.

"What was THAT for?!" He yelled.

"You were wearing a bucket!" Zeb defended, weakly.

Just then, more StormTroopers came running around the corner. I thought quickly, and threw a nail bomb at them. It took out about half the troops before more came from around the corner. This time, there was an ISB agent there. If I had JUST been a little less hasty...

We high-tailed it for the ghost where Hera was waiting, and got aboard before they caught up with us. Before the hatch closed, I laid down fire on the ISB's position, causing him to take cover.

We took off, and Sabine activated the explosive paint.

We were all aboard, no one but the empire was hurt, and there was nothing wrong.

"Well, we're all here..." Hera started. "But we have no idea where the wookies are.


	13. Chapter 12

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Ch. 12

"I know where they're really taking the wookies..." Said Ezra. "Have you heard of the spice mines of Kessel?"

"Ah, feck!" I yelled. "The spice mines of Kessel are the crulest mines of the Imperial slavery movement."

"For wookies born out of the forest..." Hera continued. "It's a death sentence."

"Well, I guess we'd better go save them!" Said Ezra, surprising the crew.

"We?" Sabine and I asked in unison.

"I've come this far. Might as well finish the job."

"Plotting course for Kessel," Hera noted.

A plan was devised, and we were ready. Well, everyone exept for me.

It was time for me to suit up. I went to my room, and got all my stuff. Sword hilt... Hidden laser blade... Tomahawk... You name it. If it was given to me by The Knight's Templar, I put it on. Even my iron sheild was to come with me.

I put my sword hilt in my backpack, where I could easily reach it. I put my hidden blade on my right forearm plate, and primed it. I got a Barrett 50 caliber, and slung it over my shoulder. My tomahawks were hung at my side, and my sheild was strapped to my back pack, the side with the Templar Cross hidden. I re-stocked my nail-bombs, and the ammunition for my modded E-11...

I looked at the painting of the Space Battleship Yamato... Surely, it was a war-winning battleship. And I was a war-winning soldier.

Time to stick it to the Empire.


	14. Chapter 13

Spark of Rebellion: Igniton- Ch. 13

Before we landed, Zeb made a stupid comment.

"Hey, kid," he said. "Try not to get dead. Don't wanna have to carry your body out..."

Ezra winced, and I could tell he was having second thoughts.

But it was too late to back out now. The ramp lowered, and we all got out. I took cover, switched my rifle to fully-automatic, and opened fire on the troopers. About 5 went down by my hand.

But something weird happened...

The wookies crept up behind the StormTroopers, and Beat the crap out of every single one.

Then, dizaster struck. About 4 TIE fighters came up behind the Ghost, and damaged the engine.

"We're hit!" Yelled Hera over the com-link.

"Take off, Ghost! Give yourself some maneuvering room!"

"I am NOT leaving you behind!"

Kanan looked at a few spice containers... Oh no... Not a 22-pickup...

"You won't have to!" He said. "We're running a 22-pickup!"

"Really?" Asked Sabine.

"You got a better idea?" He replied as Ezra got curious.

"So... A 22-pickup, huh? Care to let me in on the secret?"

"Kid, I'm about to let everyone in on the secret..." He was about to traverse the boxes we were held up behind, when I stopped him.

"Hold up." I told him. "I want everyone to know: The Knight's Templar is not dead, but is very much alive, so long as I live."

"Okay."

I activated my hidden blade, brought out my sword hilt, and strapped my sheild to my arm. We traversed the boxes. The commanding ISB agent signaled his troops to hold fire.

Kanan brought out his lightsaber, and actvated it. I displayed my sheild, put a tomahawk in my left hand, and used my right hand to activate my lazer sword. I put my sheild to the side, and pointed the glowing blade of my sword right between the ISB agent's eyes.

"All troopers! Focas your fire on The Knight Templar, and... And the Jedi..."

Kanan and I had to think quickly as about 50 laser bolts came flying straight at our faces. I raised my sheild, and started deflecting the bolts with my sword.

I longed to advance, and slice the StormTrooper's heads off like a true Knight Templar, but I knew I had to cover the retreat.

"Everyone! I to the container!" Zeb comanded. The Wookies ran into the container, and I was close behind. Zeb shut the door.

Hera flew over us, and attached the container to the Ghost's underbelly.

"Magnetic seal locked," she said, and we took off.

I hated that part.

A hole opened in the top of the container to reveal chopper at the airlock. Zeb and I got the Wookies up into the hold first, and then followed shortly after.


	15. Finalle

Spark of Rebellion: Ignition- Finalie

About 5 minutes after we left Kessel, Ezra and Kanan entered the cargo hold, with a little baby Wookie following behind. It couldn't have been more then 2 years old!

The little Wookie ran to who I guess was his mother... Or father... I could never tell what gender Wookies were...

When a Wookie ship arrived to pick them up, we said our good-byes. The little one hugged Ezra's legs before returning to his mother... Father... Older brother?

"Good luck, Kiplar. Have a safe trip home..." He said. The last of the Wookies left, and Zeb shut the door. "Soo... I guess you're dropping me off next?"

"Yeah..." Zeb replied. "Finally, right?"

"*sigh*... Right..." Ezra replied.

I went to the main room and sat on the couch. I started up a game of chess to pass the time, playing against Chopper.

An hour, and one rage fit latter, Sabine entered the room, saving Chopper from being torn apart.

"Um... Hi, Matt..." She said.

"Oh, uh... Hi," I replied, getting off Chopper. "So... Pretty crazy the last few days, huh?"

"Yeah..."

I sat down on the couch.

"When I told you I loved you earlier, I'm sorry. I made it too cliché..." She said...

"That's okay," I said. "Cliché is better than no-ché..."

Sabine chucked... "I love it when you say things like that... They always lighten my day."

"I'll have too remember to show you a few YouTube videos then. I get most of my stuff from there."

"That's not necessary."

"Neither is love... The two of them are luxuries... Love is a luxury we can't really afford though..."

A voice came over the intership radio.

"This is master Obi-Wan Kenobi," it said. "I regret to inform you, that our Jedi Order, and the Republic both, have fallen, with the dark shadow of The Empire rising to take their place.

This is a warning and a reminder to any surviving Jedi: trust, I the force.

Do not return to the temple. For that time has passed. We will each be challenged. Our trust... Our faith... Our friendships... But we must persevere, and in time, a new hope will emerge.

May the force be with you... Always..."

"That was one hell of a speach, Kenobi..." I said.

"I'll bet he never thought we'd hear that, huh..." Said Sabine...

"Guess so..."

I looked into Sabine's eyes, and noticed we were holding hands. We moved closer together, our lips inching further... I engulfed Sabine's in mine, and started kissing... She melted, and started kissing back...

The End


End file.
